


At the heart of the world

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr prompt: "I knew you’d come back for more." </p><p>This story has no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the heart of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cullen and Bull's dynamic, I really enjoy writing on them together! The title is taken from Transfigurations 12 of the Chant of Light.
> 
>  _Touch me with fire that I be cleansed._  
>  _Tell me I have sung to Your approval._  
>  [...]  
>  _For You are the fire at the heart of the world,_  
>  _And comfort is only Yours to give._

“I knew you’d come back for more,” Iron Bull purred in the midst of open-mouthed kisses he was leaving down his body.

Beneath him, Cullen’s breath hitched before he chuckled. The Qunari’s weight on him could have made him feel trapped, defenseless, but the vehemence with which Bull was exploring every inch of his body was instead turning him into a puddle in the bed, his limbs following the bigger man’s orders without complaint. The other night had been a fumble, a quick way for Cullen to relieve some of his stress in the best way possible. Now that they both knew what the other wanted, it was easier to enjoy the moment.

Cullen touched the back of Bull’s head, raspy hair pricking his fingers, and briefly explored his horns’ base where the skin was hard and dry. His grey skin was thicker, but soft and supple down his neck and shoulders, pale scars ridged but silky to the touch. As Bull lowered his attention to his groin, Cullen continued his exploration to his arms. They were huge, twice the size of his own, and their strength made Cullen shiver.

“Enjoying yourself?” Bull looked up at him with a smirk as his fingers curled around his hips, his thumbs stroking the skin there.

“Very much so. You’re beautiful.” Cullen blurted, slightly flushing but not taking back his compliment.

Bull smiled and crawled back to kiss him thoroughly, his tongue lapping his bottom lip. Cullen could feel all of him pressed against him, especially his hard, hot cock against his thigh. The memory of it deep inside of him made his own dick throb in anticipation.

“Ooh, the little commander is excited,” Bull said without malice, even as he was leaning away to sit between his opened legs. He caressed his calves, his thighs, then wrapped an enormous hand around his cock to slowly pump it, eyes never leaving him. “Care to get the oil?”

“Mm,” was Cullen’s reply as he suppressed a moan. His hand was hot and had just enough callouses to make it so much more pleasurable than if it’d been his own hand. He half-twisted to reach the nightstand, on which the oil had been fortunately kept. The next minutes were like torture to him as Bull prepared him.

“Your body is so eager for release, Kadan.” Cullen breathed deeply when his fat cock pressed against his opening, sliding in inch by inch. Bull was teasing him on purpose, giving small thrusts back and forth without giving him what he was seeking.

“Shut up and get in me already.” His sentence ended in a loud moan when Bull did just so.

“Like that?” The Qunari didn’t need an answer to begin to pound into him, grunting in his ear. Cullen hung on him and took it, loving every moment of it. The creaks of the bed were loud, his moans even more, but he couldn’t suppress them. He kissed what of Bull’s face he could reach until the latter took the hint and turned his head so they could share hungry kisses.

“Let me turn around,” Cullen puffed, fingers digging into Bull’s back.

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Cullen rolled on his stomach and propped himself on pillows, making himself comfortable. Bull didn’t wait to slap his ass and grab his hips to slide back in. The angle was different, and much better. Cullen cursed and bit into the pillow under Bull’s merciless thrusts. He knew how to make him see stars with his cock alone, and he could feel his release coil inside him.

“Are you there yet?”

“Almost, I’m about to-“

“Here.” Bull’s arm wrapped around his middle so he could reach his neglected cock, stroking it fast and hard and oh so good.

“Fuck!” Cullen’s back arched as he came for a long blissful moment. When he came back to him, Bull was kissing and biting his neck, still achingly hard but not inside him anymore.

“You didn’t finish?” Cullen asked, turning in his arms. Bull chuckled down at him.

“You thought I’d make you come only once tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Captain Amoruca](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
